transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Battle Royale
Training Chamber(#4036RtN) - - Outskirts of San Francisco '' This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress.'' Rodimus Prime opens the doors to the overview of the training area, on a one person tour of Autobot City. He's leading Crusade a bit through the the Autobot homestead, helping familiarize the newer member. "Here of course is the training room, holo-overlays soak any damage dealt here. It's a great spot to take in training, or participate. That circular drone over there..." He points down to the arena floor towards the disc-like shape. "is equipped with proper tacticals and holograms to impersonate about any foe you may come across. However, it is programmed with the finest system relays, so it doesn't act nearly as binary as the Decepticons do." He pauses, turning to Crusade, "Speaking of which, I heard you did admirably in your first field run. Very promising, I hope you keep it up, we're at a crucial point on Cybertron, assuming you get assigned there." He tilts his head, examining a few wires on Crusade's form that still are sparking out, "Ah, let me help with that, never pays to walk around injured." He does some light soldering, "I asked Springer to meet me here to give you a good display of combat." Combat: Rodimus Prime expertly repairs Crusade's injuries. Combat: Rodimus Prime is able to repair some of Crusade's internal systems damage. There's a stomping sound from the medbay above, the ominous heralding of something massive this way coming. And indeed, soon enough, Grimlock flies down from the medbay above, but when he sees that there are others already present he moves over to one of the walls and leans against it, out of the way to observe..keeping quite surprisingly. The massive robotic form's faceplate and optical visor give nothing away of his opinions or thoughts on what he's observing, the cool blue optical band simply following the movements of those in the training room. Drill Tank already happens to be inside the training room when Rodimus and Crusade arrives. He's installed in a corner and seems really busy ramming through various training drones. <>. Crusade peers around the training room, his doorwings twitching nervously - he seems in awe of the Autobot leader and is practically radiating awkwardness. He holds perfectly still during the quick repair job, tongue-tied and at a complete loss for words. Eventually, he manages a stammered "Thank you, sir" before backing away and retreating to a safe spot where he can observe the area without getting in the way of anyone. Especially Grimlock. Springer had already arrived, and was presently in the middle of the training room with the drone, trading shots with his cannon. Every few times he fires, most of them misses, the Wrecker steps back and fiddles with his cannon while muttering to himself. He looks up as he hears the doors at the entrance opening and looks over to see who it is. When he catches sight of Rodimus he quickly turns off the drone and moves towards him, "You needed me for something, Red?" He looks towards Crusade, but before he can say anything Grimlock's arrival diverts his attention for a few moments, but he says nothing besides nodding a greeting to the Dinobot before focusing back on Rodimus. Rodimus Prime hits a few buttons to remove the noise buffering from the observation lounge. Coincidentally, it also removes the forcefield from the same balcony. He notes all the assembled Autobots on site, as he punches a few keys on the simulator, "Thought it might be worth showing Crusade a few of your moves, Springer!" He puts his hands on the balcony's ridge then leans over, his tone is mild, even amused as he drolls, "Hey Twin Twist, that's because you guys prove time and time again that nothing is Wrecker proof!" He pauses, eyeing Grimlock, "Or Dinobot proof..." Rodimus jerks a thumb to Crusade, then gestures back to the team, "These are some of the toughest melee Bots you're going to ever see in the field, Crusade. Learn how they operate when you get the time, and you'll be better able to watch their backs when its needed." Rodimus stiffens his arm on the balcony, using it to post him as he leaps over the side, landing in the midst of the simulator with the others. His arms cross confidently, "I know Springer's in, so who else is up for some action?" Drill Tank spins his drills, "Count me in Rod. I'll show the recruit how Wreckers fight." He doesn't seem too impressed by the assembled crew but then again we're talking about Twin Twist. There's not much that can impress him. "I wish Top Spin was here...but I guess he's enjoying himself busting Decepticons with Impactor and Roadbuster..." Crusade glances at each of the melee bots, suddenly feeling rather small in comparison to the others. "Yessir," he says quietly to Rodimus, and shuffles a few paces forwards so that he can watch from above. Springer just listens to Rodimus, before he chuckles briefly, turning to look the training room over again, "Some of the toughest melee for sure.." He grins as he looks back to Rodimus, "And I'm sure some of the biggest pains in your aft to at times." He holds up a hand and moves the other his chest, "I swear I'm innocent of any wrong-doing... mostly." His grin gets just a bit bigger as Twin Twist moves forward and volunteers as well, "Glad to see your back, Twist." The huge Dinobot Commander turns his head towards Rodimus and watches the Prime decend, grunting at the comments. "Me Grimlock think of few things am wrecker proof.." he mutters in an amused tone, but otherwise doesn't respond..he seems bored for the most part, and mostly disinterested. "I'm down." A deep voice projects from the entrance of the Training Chamber. Defcon steps into view, blue and gray armor still covered in nicks and scratches even after his repairs, because that's how he likes it. He rotates his arm as though working out a kink. "I need to make sure everything's working right after the last round of repairs." He looks around the room, checking the assembled bots, then to Rodimus. "Hey boss." There's no sarcasm in his voice. Defcon just says it matter-of-factly. The bounty hunter inclines his head to Crusade, offering a simple greeting. "Crusade." The rookie did a heckuva job last night, especially against superior forces and strength. Rodimus Prime smirks over to Grimlock, "I dunno, Grimlock, I've seen footage from Crystal City, when Sandstorm personally took on Devastator..." He pauses, his arms tightening in his crossed armo pose "The same guy you have trouble with." He nudges the Dinobot with his elbow then rolls his neck. "Oh, Crusade. Up there are a lot of buttons that can change environment or situations, feel free to give them a go if you want." Rodimus stands an equal distance away from Springer and Grimlock, indicating he's on no side. "Yeah, Springer, I heard about that. I'm sure you wouldn't have done it without good reason." He shrugs, what could he lecture anyone on, he's something of a hothead himself? The Prime raises a hand to Defcon, "Defcon, good to see you've rejoined us, at least until your next quarry. We'll be counting on you." He pauses, "All of you when Retoris is assaulted." Drill Tank makes snoring sounds. zzz zzz zzz zzz. "Less talking, more action. The rookie will learn more by watching" "Who him Rodimus think him kidding?" Grimlock asks shaking his head, "me Grimlock smash him Devastator super good last time met..." He pulls something out of subspace, that appears to be Hook's crane arm, having wrenched it from the smashed form of Devastator in their last encounter when the two Gandalf v Balrogged down a building. He looks around at the assembled crew, "Me Grimlock not see anyone tough enough beat me Grimlock in fight here..think maybe him Rodimus need come up with teams..make more interesting or something. Me Grimlock not want hurt anyones feelings by beat up too bad in front of friends.." His tone almost sounds amused, maybe he's attempting a humorous taunt. It's hard to tell though, no face and all. Springer almost seems to be bouncing in place at the thought of a good brawl, even at these odds. He settles down after a second before he shrugs, "So how we want to settles this up, Red? Free for all..? Teams... team elimination?" Sandstorm announces his arrival with a loud belch and tossing the empty energex can into a waste bin before actually walking into the simulation room. Then pauses. "Whoa, place is mucho accupadio tonight." Is there even room in here with Grimlock's fat aft... granted he's not in dinosaur mode at the moment. Rodimus Prime adds, "As for teams, well, if you WANT a team, make one, but the goal here is to be the last Bot standing. Make of that as you will." Defcon inclines his head to Rodimus, the current Prime. The bounty hunter steps into the combat area, cracking the knuckle-servos in both of his hands. Not much for socializing, he's always happiest when wading knee-deep in laserfire, and a battle royale amongst allies is always a welcome training. Especially when several of the Wreckers are taking part; of all the Autobot forces, the bounty hunter tends to prefer their company to most others. Kindred spirits of a sort. As if to reiterate that, a flash of light emits behind the bounty hunter as he reaches back and draws a huge weapon out of subspace, laser grid-work mapping the weapon out before it fully materializes in the flesh, so to speak. The weapon's barrels are nearly as long as Crusade is tall. A Scrapmaker Minigun by its appearance, though it seems slightly modified, or perhaps just jury-rigged. Defcon hefts it onto one shoulder, waiting to start. His free hand lights up an ener-cig, leaving it hanging loosely in his mouth. Drill Tank s drills start spinning in anticipation. It's been too long since he has been in a brawl, at least 3 days! Of course this is just a simulation but that's still better than sitting idly in Debris. As soon as the signal is given, the jumpstarter speeds forwards, heading for the highest priority target, Grimlock's left foot. Twin Twist violently and recklessly launches himself towards the Dinobot commander with little regard for his own safety. Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Grimlock with his Diamond-Tipped Drills attack! -2 Shiftlock has arrived. Rodimus Prime plants his hand into his fist, popping a few more servos into alignment. He too seems most pleased with the situation. Some Bots need meetings to get themselves in line, some Bots need to go over technical data...and some Bots reaffirm their bonds through beating the living slag out of each other. Rodimus mused to himself that sometimes it was just downright fun to get back into the swing of things. He takes a moment to hop back away from Twin Twist, expecting the drilltank to charge him, but chooses a better quarry. Rodimus puts weight on his forward leg, springing into action, "Heads up Sandstorm, I'm going to ruin your day!" He closes ground to the Wrecker, his arm drawn back in a charging punch, then shifts his hips, putting some extra strength into the move. He knows better than to pull punches against these guys. They'd be insulted! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Sandstorm with his PUUNNNCHHH! (Punch) attack! Shiftlock just happens to walk in the door to see what's going on and whooaaaaa. Full house. She slides along the walls, off to the side, watching what's going on, quietly hoping not to get drawn into this clustermess. And the room descends into chaos just as he walked in. Wow. He didn't even have to do anything himself to start it this time. "Aw, you started a party and didn't call me? Oh well." Despite the jovial tone he catches Rodimus moving out of the corner of his field of vision. The Prime charges in, brings his fist flying. And nothing but air as Sandstorm ducks the punch. "I'll just have to crash it!" The Wrecker steps in with his evasive move, one of his smaller quick-draw knives popping into one hand, and then going for Rodimus' side hopefully before he can recover from missing quickly. Shiftlock says, "Mother. BOARD. This is some party." Combat: Shiftlock sets her defense level to Protected. Arcee says, "Oh?" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Rodimus Prime with his Counter Stabbing attack! -1 Rule one about a free for all. Take out the strongest guys first, cuz if you end up in the final two left standing, you don't want to be facing off against a Dinobot or a Prime. With that said, Defcon lowers the long rotating barrel of the Scrapmaker Minigun directly at Rodimus as he dashes towards Sandstorm. "Heads up, boss!" He calls out as the barrels begin spinning, gathering speed and creating an audible whining noise as the weapon warms up. Then, in a violent display of power and a deafening retort, the weapon's barrel begins firing. Lances of blue-white energy flood the air, unleashing a hypervelocity barrage towards Rodimus, leaving little room for error and forcing Sandstorm to watch his aft to get caught in the crossfire. The overwhelming hailstorm is designed more to keep him pressured, forcing him to stay on the defensive, than to actually do heavier damage. Defcon grins, ener-cig still held in his mouth as the weapon's fire casts an eery blue-white light over his features. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Defcon strikes Rodimus Prime with his Scrapmaker Minigun - Suppression Fire attack! -2 Combat: Gained 4 energon. Shiftlock says, "Training room, Arcee. Looks like the boys are having it out." Shiftlock says, "All right you brawlers. I gotta little something for you. Seems right..." Shiftlock | http://youtu.be/-tXrnyv4f9s Twin Twist says, "WRECK AND RULE!!!" Arcee says, "Heheh." Grimlock is, as he had been, leaning against the wall looking disenterested when Twin Twist comes tearing across and slams those drills into his left foot, grinding up the armor quite a bit but doing almost nothing to the servoes beneath. The Dinobot's impassive face turns towards the Wrecker and he growls, "Me Grimlock think him Twin Twist not effective listener..me Grimlock open up audials for him Twin Twist.." As he says it he takes a step to the side and pulls his huge sword out, the thing glowing to life even as he swings it at Twin Twist in a somewhat golf-like fashion, turning it to use the flat of the blade in the process. Combat: Grimlock strikes Drill Tank with his screwball - center pocket attack! -2 Rodimus Prime says, "Hey Arcee, how's every *gunfire* last *punch* *drill* doing?" Arcee enters from the repair bay above. Arcee has arrived. Arcee appears in the doorway, peering inside in the hopes of seeing something particularly epic. She leans against the back wall and watches the fray, grinning. Shiftlock chintaps. Oh, they all look like such good targets. She knows she doesn't exactly stack up against them, but, well, just watching everyone beating the slag out of each other does wonders for her mood. Rodimus Prime telegraphed his swing, and Sandstorm capitalized on it. Of course the Prime feigned that move, or so he'd later claim. The thermal knife scrapes against his side as his sideplates are exposed. "Hah! Oops!" He turns his head, and then his frame to spin around to get Sandstorm back in his sights when Defcon nobly gives him the heads up. He raises his armcannons to cover his face...for obvious reasons...catching most of Defcon's sprayfire on that. "That's a good way to get yourself ganged up, Defcon." He takes advantage of the moment, "Sandstorm." His boot comes in towards the Wrecker, "Go give him a sandblasting." And with that, Rodimus attempts to kick Sandstorm into Defcon. Bowling for Autobots, it's not just for Galvatron! Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Sandstorm with his If this doesn't hit Sandstorm I guess I uh...I threw some debris or something. AWKWARD! (Ruckus) Area attack! -1 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Defcon with his If this doesn't hit Sandstorm I guess I uh...I threw some debris or something. AWKWARD! (Ruckus) Area attack! -1 Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Ruckus": A Level 1 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Grimlock's sword bounces off Twin Twist's drill and slices into the tank hull taking a good chunk of it but the wrecker takes it like a man and does not complains. Instead he gets out of harm range and transforms back into his robot mode with his rifle in hands. Grinning at the other wreckers he shouts, "This reminds me of the assault on Minos IV! Except Rod doesn't look like a terrorcon." The with big smile he spreads his fire on the two larger mech. The Drill Tank quickly explodes into Twin Twist's robot mode. Combat: Twin Twist strikes Grimlock with his Semi-Auto Cannon Rifle Area attack! Combat: Twin Twist misses Rodimus Prime with his Semi-Auto Cannon Rifle Area attack! Sandstorm says, "This gal has a taste for music!" Shiftlock says, "I took notes from Jazz and Blaster." Crusade is very, very relieved that he'd chosen to just observe for now. Getting shot at by a gun that's nearly as big as he is, or getting clobbered with a sword? Do not want! Especially not after last night. He salutes Arcee as she arrives, then turns his attention back to the skirmish below. Every now and then he spares a glance at the controls that Rodimus mentioned, toying with the idea of giving them a poke, just to see what they do... Rodimus Prime says, "Did you just say I look like a Terrorcon? Seriously, have you SEEN the paintjob?" Twin Twist says, "I said /you/ doesn't look like a terrocon." Shiftlock laughs. Shiftlock puts on another. | http://youtu.be/fi1uMSsZ_4k Defcon, keeping an eye on everything going on in the free for all, watches Grimlock slap Twin Twist. That can't be pleasant. He pivots on his back leg, turning the screaming Scrapmaker without halting its weaponsfire. Shots continue barking from the weapon at a hyperaccelerated speed as he levels the weapon at the hulking King of the Dinobots. The minigun's barrel begins to glow cherry red, heating up, and the air flickers and wavers above it as he maintains a steady stream of weaponsfire. At least until Rodimus sends Sandstorm flying into him. The Wrecker and the bounty hunter collide, knocking Defcon clean off his feet and sending the huge minigun scattering to the ground. It takes several more shots as it winds down, sending a random burst of fire nearly back at the bounty hunter's head, who covers his skull, not rushing back to his feet until the weapon stops spinning. Combat: Defcon strikes Grimlock with his Scrapmaker Minigun - Focused Fire attack! -1 Combat: Gained 1 energon. Rodimus Prime says, "Ah, couldn't hear over the gunfire." Springer stands at the back of the fight for the moment, and takes his time before he moves forward to join the general brawl.. though he does veer off at the last second as Defcon's attack strikes one of his Wreckers. Yeah, it's a free for all.. but Wreckers still watch each other's back. He sprints towards Defcon, and at the last moment drops into a slide, one leg sweeping out to try and take Defcon's legs as he sends out a brief radio message. Combat: Springer strikes Defcon with his Legsweep (Kick) attack! Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 11 damage. Shiftlock says, "Can the femmes play or is this a mechs only party?" Sandstorm knows better than to stop moving in a close quarters fight, and after the stab he's quick to dart out of the way of the hail of gunfire that follows suit. It's not until afterwards that he stops and takes a look at who's actually shooting. "Nice piece of work there! Where'd ya get that bab-hrk!" Sharp as he may be, Rodimus manages to catch him by surprise while he was admiring Defcon's minigun, which he gets a much closer look at when Rodimus kicks him into the bounty hunter. "Whoops, escuse me." He's quick to hop off and out of the way, rolling back to his feet. He gets up, rolls a shoulder. "Alright, you wanna play group fight..." And then he transforms, and takes off... but Wreckers don't run away from fights! Where's he going? Nowhere, as Sandstorm starts to circle the fight breaking out randomly, faster, faster... Even in here in simulation he manages to kick up quite the cloud of dust and smoke as he careens about, laughing the entire time. "Let's see how well you guys hit what you can't see!" Sorry bros, but everyone is too close together for him to not just coat the entire fight with his namesake. Sandstorm transforms into his Desert Patrol Vehicle mode. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle misses Rodimus Prime with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle strikes Grimlock with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Grimlock's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle strikes Twin Twist with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Twin Twist's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle misses Defcon with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle (Sandstorm) used "Sandstorm": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Desert Patrol Vehicle strikes Springer with his Sandstorm Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Springer's Accuracy. (Blinded) Rodimus Prime says, "That...is a lot of sand." Rodimus Prime says, "Where does that even come from anyway?" Sandstorm laughs. "Places you don't wanna know!" Springer says, "Know the phrase 'Full of hot air?' He's full of hot sand" Rodimus Prime says, "Probably not. And Shiftlock, if you're getting in here. Do it soon, otherwise everyone'll be all too broke and rusted to give a proper fight." The annoying drill tank takes off to places less dangerous and Grimlock grunts in satisfactino, after all, he really wasn't in the mood for this particular craziness. Only problem is the Wrecker blasts him from afar, and to add to it, Defcon throws his own nonsense into it, and to be honest even Grimlock shows the damage when it's that much thrown at him. He slams back into the wall from the impact of the two shots, and there's a low, ominous growl before he yells, "FINE! ME GRIMLOCK MAD NOW!" and throws himself forward, transforming as he goes and charging towards Twin Twist in a furious fashion. Only problem is, it's not just Twin Twist that has angered the Dinobot, and the sand blasting into him just adds to it. He roars and snaps at whoever is nearest, unable to see in the sudden sand, chomping onto whatever he can and throwing it towards a shadowy form in the sand, snapping his tail at another before biting again at something else. Or perhaps it's all just shadows in the sand, he can't see who he's attacking and doesn't care in the slightest. Grimlock leans forward as his dinosaur head flips into place, armor closing about his form as he transforms into his massive T-Rex form with a mighty roar. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Desert Patrol Vehicle with his err...Grimlock just got grouchy..that's not good Area attack! -2 Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Twin Twist with his err...Grimlock just got grouchy..that's not good Area attack! -2 Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Defcon with his err...Grimlock just got grouchy..that's not good Area attack! -2 Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex (Grimlock) used "Dino Rampage": A Level 4 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Rodimus Prime with his err...Grimlock just got grouchy..that's not good Area attack! -2 Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Springer with his err...Grimlock just got grouchy..that's not good Area attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Twin Twist is knocked off his feet and heavily crashes into the training room's wall by the rampaging Dinobot. Sandstorm is the one to blame for that because he blinded him which in turn preventing him from seeing the incoming attack. <>. Faster than you can say : Rhododendron, Twin Twist transforms back into his tank mode and goes right back at Grimlock attempting to knock him of his feet...because that's what you do with rampaging monsters. Twin Twist seems to fold on himself as he transforms into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Ram attack! Arcee nods a polite greeting to Crusade, while quietly pondering jumping in at some point, the majority of her attention focused on the 'training'. Which is actually a brawl. Solstice says, "Soooo.... wow..." Solstice says, "Can I come watch?" Rodimus Prime finds himself on the wrong side of a dino rampage, the great Tyrant Lizard's tail sending him sprawled to the ground comically, with his mouth open in surprise. He shakes his head as he rights himself. Everyone was bound to retaliate on Grimlock for that one, it was simply common courtesy. Prime takes a moment to assess himself, and as much as he loves the idea of riding Grimlock into battle, that was probably going to end up with him being eaten. A smirk crosses his face. However, there was something else he always wanted to try, and Twin Twist was going to be an integral part of that attempt. He assesses the Wrecker Jumpstarter for a few moments, gathering some added targetting data. Combat: Rodimus Prime analyzes Twin Twist for weaknesses. Shiftlock says, "Now how do you know I'm not just waiting for you all to get broken down so I can pick you off?" Shiftlock says, "I believe that's an acceptable battle tactic." Rodimus Prime says, "Simple" Rodimus Prime says, "I know enough of you to know that that wouldn't be fun." Shiftlock says, "Yeah, you got me." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock want her Solstice come fit boosters on me Grimlock so can fly again as Dinosaur!" Solstice says, "Would be a sound tactic but it'd only be good once really. Heeeey Dinobuddy!!" Rodimus Prime says, "Yeah sure Solstice, just DINOBOT! ah, watch yourself" "Okay I guess that did get him mad" Sandstorm blurts out as Grimlock transforms and is taller than the clouds of sand now. Then gets kicked by the big lug stomping about, sending the buggy skidding off into the side wall of the training room loudly. "... Yeah, mad dinobot, still hurts." With a grunt Sandstorm half pulls away from the wall, half transforms. This time into helicopter mode. In the air, in here? Is he crazy? Actually, he is, but that's kind of besides the point. There's a method to this madness, after all. It does allow him to get a closer look at Grimlock, trying to pick out the places where that thick Dinobot Armor already got mangled up a bit, and zapping it to one of his buddies. <> Desert Patrol Vehicle transforms into his Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter mode. Combat: Sandstorm analyzes Grimlock for weaknesses Springer can exploit. Solstice says, "Let me get my poking' stick an' I'll come on an' visit, oh King Grimster." Just as Defcon is getting back up, Springer slides into him, boot extended, and sends the bounty hunter rolling head over heels before he skids to a stop, just in time for the training room to erupt in a whirling sandstorm, with a rampaging Dinobot contained within. Nobody wins when you have a swirling sandstorm and a raging Dinobot. Defcon isn't even sure who slammed into him, but by the time Grimlock halts his fury, the bounty hunter's armor is covered in new cracks and dents. "Now we've got a party." He mutters to himself, catching his breath. It's just mass chaos in all directions, and the bounty hunter is enjoying himself. He takes a drag on his ener-cig and reaches behind himself for a new weapon. Another flash of light and laser grid-work shapes into a Scatter Blaster Shotgun. He pumps the weapon, loaded with plasma-buckshot, and immediately levels it at Rodimus, who makes the fatal mistake of seeming to hesitate, releasing a wide-berth shot of burning blue-white energy. Combat: Defcon strikes Rodimus Prime with his Scatter Blaster Shotgun attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Solstice enters from the repair bay above. Solstice has arrived. The Dinosaur staggers back from the impact of the drill tank ramming into him, growling again. "Him Twin Twist had him Twin Twist's chance!" he roars out as he rocks back, one massive foot coming up as he almost overbalances. Then he slams it down again, hopefully right on top of the drill tank, trying to get rid of the pesky Wrecker. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Drill Tank with his it's wrecker stompin time (Kick) attack! Zipline enters from the repair bay above. Zipline has arrived. +POT Zipline is now observing. Springer's slide carries him a good bit across the room.. almost seems Defcon just happened to be between him and the entrance. As his slide finishes with him next to Arcee, he decides he needs a bit of a morale boost for this brawl, and gets up and leans in close to Arcee and steals himself a kiss, "Evening, Love.. Needed a morale boost." He throws her a wink before he turns and charges back into the fight, using his enhanced legs to send himself at Grimlock full speed.. and lowers his shoulder as he does his best to barrel into the rather hard to miss Dinobot. Combat: Springer strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Ram attack! Crusade turns away from the balcony and pads towards the controls that Rodimus mentioned earlier. He looks them over, trying to figure out what each one does, and what might happen if he presses this or that. Finally, curiosity gets the better of him and he reaches out, extending a finger to poke at a glowing blue button... ...Which suddenly turns the training room into an underwater landscape that closely resembles the bottom of a lake, complete with fish! Crusade yelps, his doorwings flicking in alarm - he hadn't expected THAT to happen. Drill Tank is nearly crushed under Grimlock's foot. This times the wrecker grunts in pain and back off just to get enough room to spin his drills once again and launching himself back at the Dinobot commander, "THAT FREE BEER IS FOR ME SPRING!!!" And them BANG, he either collide with Grimlock or with the wall. And then he starts to float, "What the ???" Combat: Drill Tank sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Diamond-Tipped Drills attack! -1 Rodimus Prime nods to himself, assessing Twin Twist's possibilities, but the Thunder Lizard beats him to the punch. Twin Twist'd have to wait, as suddenly he's sprayed with fire from Defcon again. He turns his side to the attack, as he's washed over with plasma. His wingtips on his shoulders are awash in flame for about seven seconds, giving him a very ANGRY DEIFIC LOOK. He gestures towards Defcon, declaring, "Time to fight fire..." The plasma burns out when the area is flooded with simulated water, returning him to good natured Rodimus... It doesn't stop him really, he's had his share of underwater fights, "With Tires!" He kneels down, transforming into his Hotrod mode, and roars forwards to deal some physical damage to the ranged expert! Rodimus Prime folds forward and down into a Hot Rod, So retro! Combat: Cybertronian Street Racer strikes Defcon with his Fender Bender attack! -1 Combat: Cybertronian Street Racer (Rodimus Prime) used "Fender Bender": A Level 5 VELOCITY attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 17 damage. Combat: Cybertronian Street Racer 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter LAUGHS as he spots Springer snag a kiss from Arcee between attacks. Now that's a class act. And then everything changes. Literally, as it turns into underwater. This would be a problem... if it wasn't for the sweet upgrades Torque gave him a while back. In a blink of an eye he transforms from helicopter to robot mode, and then deploys the hydro-jets from the back of his legs he uses for underwater ops. Once that's got him stablized, he pulls out his trademark blaster, adjusting it slightly to compensate for the aquatic conditions. "Don't think I forgot about you..." With a grin he points the weapon in Rodimus' direction and fires a more focused, clustered blast of abrasive grit after the speeding Prime. Sikorsky S-62A Helicopter transforms into his Sandstorm mode. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sandstorm misses Cybertronian Street Racer with his Sandblaster Gun attack! *WHAMMO* goes the big green bullet slamming into Grimlock, and the dinosaur actually rocks forward before SLAM comes two twisting drills of doom, grinding into Grimlock's armor before *SPLOOOOSH*.. Everyone gets really wet? What the deuce!? Whatever's going on, Grimlock doesn't care. He snaps his head back over one shoulder, trying to get hold of Springer's form since the green Wrecker slammed into him from behind..at least Twin Twist has the guts to go where he can see him! If those jaws close around Springer, he starts to snap his head back and forth shaking trying to tear Springer apart as much as possible. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Springer with his dogpile the Dinobot eh? Well that just makes Grimlock ANGRIER! attack! Rodimus Prime says, "Water, nice touch." Arcee stands there looking completely stunned for a moment...but only for a moment. Then, her optics narrow, and she goes stalking after Springer. Not maliciously, of course; all in good fun. But she quickly goes to tag him in the back of the head. "Hey! What's the big idea? No stealing!" she exclaims as she swats. Combat: Arcee sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Arcee strikes Springer with her No stealth smooching! (Punch) attack! Solstice slips into the training facility, keeping well close to the observational area. She's just here to watch as moments like this are few and far between. Rodimus Prime says, "Guess sand doesnt do so well underwater, Sandstorm..." Fathom says, "Glorious water!" Crusade says, "I'm sorry! I didn't think that would happen!" Sandstorm says, "It works just fine, you just moved suddenly. Hehe. Oh well, I dunno how many of you actually work underwater..." Rodimus Prime says, "Did I ever tell you about the time I fought that Coilsquid?" Twin Twist says, "I /hate/ water." Grimlock says, "ME GRIMLOCK NOT LIKE WATER!" Fathom says, "What's wrong with water..." Velum says, "Well, considering most've you probably sink.." Defcon is clearly thrown off guard as the entire training room is transformed into an undersea adventure. Why couldn't it have been space? The bounty hunter is competely out of his element, and his fatal hesitation allows Rodimus to completely run his aft over. The collision sends him reeling, hitting the ground hard and skidding a short distance before he's able to right himself again. Flipping the shotgun back into subspace, Defcon decides to kick things up a notch. Laser grid-work materializes into a large cannon-shaped weapon, this time summoning a Riot Equalizer Cannon out of subspace. He holds the weapon as it begins to churn and whine, gathering power and intensity as it charges itself up. Leveling it at Sandstorm and crossing his fingers that it'll still fire in a holographic undersea element, Defcon pulls the trigger. With a cacophonous explosion, his Riot Cannon sends a burning shell spiralling through the water, shockwaves cascading in its wake, seeking out one of the triplechangers. Combat: Defcon sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Defcon strikes Sandstorm with his Riot Equalizer Cannon attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Springer grunts as Arcee's slap to the back of the head is enough to distract him from Grimlock's chomp, shake and not drop attack.. which sinks in rather heavily into his side, "Argh.. what are you now.. a Sharkticon, Grimlock?" His own reaction now as he gets shaken around is deplying his sword from him his forearm compartment and energizes it.. before he tries to pry open the over-grown Sharkticon's mouth. Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Energy Saber attack! Drill Tank survived but he's now floating in the water, unable to move, he transforms back into his robot mode. "Slag *blop* it. What *blop* the is happing? *blop*". The jumpstarter helplessly swims around trying to reach the bottom of the room and at least a wall. The Drill Tank quickly explodes into Twin Twist's robot mode. Combat: Twin Twist takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Underwater cars work just fine, at least when they have giant flames and pipes! Learn that lesson, Defcon. Rodimus transforms back into his root form, and scans the area. Most everyone was starting to get banged up, but it was to be expected that the Wreckers were working together against all comers. He considers a bit of instigation, to supply targetting data on one to hurt another, but that just didn't seem proper. He draws his rifle, scanning the targets for a moment. He finally just shrugs, raising his weapon to Twin Twist. He still had targetting data on the mech, might as well use it! Rodimus Prime returns to his mighty robot form! Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Twin Twist with his Pew Pew! (Laser) attack! *Fwoom* Simulation water is flash vaporized into steam and bubbles as the plasma shot hits Sandstorm square in the chest, sending him tumbling end over end in the water until he finally gets himself back under control. Turns his head in Defcon's direction, smirking despite the smoking wounds. "Alright, you got some nice big toys and know how to use 'em... But it takes more than big guns to hang with the big boys." Sandstorm twists himself back around and uses the hydro-jets to launch himself towards the bounty hunter, this time pulling out his full sized fighting knife, and tries to ram it into the bounty-hunter's midsection when he gets in close. Not the least bit put off by the strange environment. He lives for this sort of thing! Combat: Sandstorm misses Defcon with his Knives work EVERYWHERE attack! Combat: Sandstorm (Sandstorm) used "Thermal Knife": A Level 3 MELEE attack. The prying sword of Springer free's the triple changer from Grimlock's massive jaws, and the Dinobot Commander transforms back into his no less huge robotic form, his rocket launcher in hand as he looks around angrily. He at least can fly, and flies up towards the surface of the water only to find that it extends all the way to the ceiling. He looks about and his optical visor seems to flash angrily as he spots Rodimus Prime. He raises the rocket launcher to take a shot at the Prime as he bellows out, "THIS ALL AM YOU RODIMUS PRIME'S FAULT! MAKE IT NOT BE SO WET!" only, well, the entire thing comes through with a strangely murky, underwater quality..and not certain that his rocket launcher will fire in the water, he takes a blast with his fist lasers instead. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Rodimus Prime with his blub blub bub (Laser) attack! Arcee smirks, feeling...well, pretty good, now. To show Springer she isn't mad, she covertly helps him out. Combat: Arcee takes extra time to assist Springer's next attack. Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock come show little sportscar bot how big mech do it after done smashing silly little Wreckerbots" Yes, Defcon is having fun. Nothing like an all out, beat down, hell bent slobber knocker of a free for all to bring out the best in him. He drops the cannon, knowing he won't have time to load up another round and makes a mental note to pick it up later on. For now, he looks around quickly, trying to gauge the flow of the fight and find himself a new target. He catches movement from Sandstorm and sidesteps the knife throw easily, the water slowing down the velocity of the weapon. Defcon grins at the Wrecker but doesn't fire back. It's a free for all afterall. Defcon cracks his knuckles, audibly, under water. He casually tosses a grenade behind him, then draws a pair of matching Throwback Pistols, holding them up in the air akimbo as he spots Springer, who was kind enough to trip him up earlier. He spits out his ener-cig. The bounty hunter leaps to one side just as the grenade goes off behind him, the giant explosion hitting absolutely no one but creating a dramatic backdrop behind him as he soars through the water, firing both plasma pistols as he goes. Pew, pew, pew.. A pair of mecha-doves, completely out of place underwater, swim past him, wings flapping desperately in the water. Combat: Defcon strikes Springer with his Overly Dramatic Dual Throwback Blasters attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Rodimus Prime says, "Oh, that's how it is eh? Why wait?" Solstice says, "Awwww, there's no joustin' underwater..." Grimlock says, "Him Rodimus already am got blasted up by others, me Grimlock not want anyone say that me Grimlock needed help to finish him Rodimus off. Me Grimlock am give him Rodimus clean dance card before ring bell." Rodimus Prime says, "Great, Dinobot pity. Thanks, Grimlock." Springer flounders arond in the water a bit.. leaving a trail of some kind of oil from the rent in his armor's side. The Wrecker realizes the damage isn't sever as it may look... but as this is a 'spar' pushing yourself after any major injury isn't a smart thing to do.. but he's a Wrecker.. so before he decides on if he should withdraw, he decides he'll go out with a bang.. and a quick movement of his hand sheaths his saber.. and pulls out his cannon-rifle, "Duck and cover, boys!" But.. seems he wasn't thinking straight.. as the wind tunnel he was expecting from it, turns out into a miniture whirlpool effect.. which throws his aim off and swings around, basically ending up swinging it at all the particapants in the brawl. Combat: Springer strikes Grimlock with his Wind Funnel Cannon Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Grimlock's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Rodimus Prime with his Wind Funnel Cannon Area attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rodimus Prime's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Sandstorm with his Wind Funnel Cannon Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sandstorm's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Twin Twist with his Wind Funnel Cannon Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Twin Twist's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Arcee with his Wind Funnel Cannon Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Arcee's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Springer strikes Defcon with his Wind Funnel Cannon Area attack! -3 Combat: Springer (Springer) used "Wind Funnel Cannon": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Springer's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Defcon's Agility. (Crippled) Shiftlock cackles and then plays: http://youtu.be/BPwZaQfoIbU Twin Twist somehow manages to avoid Rodimus' shot. That's a mystery only Vector Sigma could explain so the wrecker doesn't waste anything wondering how he manages that feat. Twin Twist draws his pistol and takes a shot at Defcon. That's for not being a team player. Then he shouts at Crusade, "Hey Rookie? GET ME OUT OF THAT FREAKING WATER!!!" And then... "WHO'S THE SUMB ASS WHO MADE THIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS MMMMMMAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Twin Twist is about to be flushed. Combat: Twin Twist strikes Defcon with his Pistol attack! Combat: Twin Twist (Twin Twist) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: Twin Twist's attack has damaged your Strength! The maelstrom itself doesn't do much to start Grimlock moving, but the things slamming into him start to hurt after a bit. Then suddenly the Dinobot flies out of the Maelstrom and into the open air created at the inside of the funnel effect, laughing as he says, "This MUCH better!" and looks down at the spinning, churning bottom of the maelstrom, where it's source is. He doesn't have to be able to see that target to know where to aim (hopefully) and points his huge rocket launcher straight down, pulling the trigger and sending a galaxial rocket streaking downwards towards Springer! Cue Jaws Theme, because.... Combat: Grimlock strikes Springer with his screw the lightning ride the maelstrom!!! attack! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder sets her defense level to Guarded. Shiftlock roars up out of the center of the whirlpool, spoilers and stabilizer fins out to full like the wings of a pheasant, rounded for a straight shot upwards, but not designed for sustained flight. Her turbines are on full and she streaks up like a rocket. "KISSES FROM HEAVEN!" she shouts down to everyone else in the training room as micro missile launcher racks raise from her trunk, scattering shots EVERYWHERE! Shiftlock crouches and tumbles forward, twisting in the middle as her body compacts rapidly into the form of a Cybertronian Speeder. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder strikes Grimlock with her Scatterpack Micro Missiles Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder misses Rodimus Prime with her Scatterpack Micro Missiles Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder strikes Defcon with her Scatterpack Micro Missiles Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder (Shiftlock) used "Scatterpack Micro Missiles": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Cybertronian Speeder 's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Combat: Cybertronian Speeder strikes Twin Twist with her Scatterpack Micro Missiles Area attack! Sandstorm drats the bounty hunter turns out to be dodgy. And then gets swept up in Springer putting a twist on things. Though unlike some people, Sandstorm is actually hooting a bit as the whirlpool makes an even bigger mess of the simulation. "Oh yeah. Check this out." The daredevil shifts himself so he's actually riding the current forming in the vortex like he was surfing it, just without a surf board and using his aquatic rigged feet instead. "Cowabunga!" It looks even more epic as missiles are going off all around them. Sandstorm is too busy riding the vertical curl to bother attacking anyone this time. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Sandstorm takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rodimus Prime says, "so NOW you decide to jump into the pool, Shiftlock." Sandstorm says, "Oh is that where the pyrotechnics came from? Score." Sandstorm says, "Look ma, no board!" Springer 's leak seems to get worse, more then a few of the rents along his side leaking various oils into the water, with his attack driving home that he's pushing himself too far. And to emphasie the point.. he doesnt really FEEL damage the rocket that slams into him, as it hits him in his damage side already, as he was already spinning a good bit from the side-effects of his own attack, the rocket simply sending him through the water towards the entrance. For once, the Wrecker decides that there is no point in pushing it anymore.. so he sends the signal that he is withdrawing from the spar, and settles down next to the training room's entrance. Combat: Springer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Speeder Shiftlock says, "Didn't I tell you I was going to vulture all of you?" Defcon is caught in the maelstrom, along with everyone else. This party is /serious/. Missiles, seemingly from no where, suddenly join the fray as well, though Defcon has no idea where they came from. One catches him in the chest, and he gets knocked head over heels through the water. For a moment, he floats aimlessly, then realizes that its actually not so different from being in space. He decides to kick things up a notch again. Defcon suddenly unfolds, expanding into his Starfighter mode. He hovers in the water, thrusters glowing and sending shockwaves through the water, but keeping him held nicely in place. Suddenly, panels and hatches all over the ship flip open, revealing the majority of Defcon's arsenal. Pulsar lasers, photon burst rifles, subsonic repeaters, and all other sorts of lethal, dangerous weaponry that he's gathered from all over the galaxy throughout his eons of deep space travel. "Ball-bearings deep, kids." His voice projects from within the lethal starfighter. The hovering armada hums softly, for a single moment. The calm before the storm. A few small fish float happily along, oblivious to the coming armageddon. Somewhere, Autobots are relaxing. Somewhere, they're sitting in med tables, being repaired. Somewhere, they're off on patrol. But here? It's all chaos. The multitudes of cannons and rifles blaze and scream, a singular alpha strike sending massive shockwaves through the training room, lasers of all different colors and shapes piercing and lancing towards several of the Autobots. Everything erupts into plasmafire and chaos. Defcon transforms into his Cybertronian Starfighter mode. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Rodimus Prime with his Plasma Devastation Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Grimlock with his Plasma Devastation Area attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter misses Cybertronian Speeder with his Plasma Devastation Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Twin Twist with his Plasma Devastation Area attack! Combat: Twin Twist falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Drained 11 energon. Sandstorm says, "Now this is what I call a day off, whooooo!" Rodimus Prime hears Grimlock's waterlogged threats, but it doesn't help him move. Stupid water. He takes a shot in one of those big, unwieldly shoulders he has. Moments later, he experinces life in a drain, as somehow Springer manages to spin up enough water to get Rodimus flooded and spun about. However, he's been in this position before, and sometimes old tricks work best. As he is being spun around like the laundry in an EDC base, missiles go flying, and generally all smelt breaks loose as ball bearings get caught into the maelstrom, getting caught in his pipes, jamming one of his nice arm cannons! <> ~~This generation, they've got...fire in their eyes. We've waited all our lives, and now we know the time has come!~~ Rodimus Prime transforms into his deadly and fearsome Winnebago mode, "Deja Vu anyone?" He starts to drive alongside the wall, then pauses. The simulator room was square. He needed a round room. Hijinks ensue. Rodimus actually remotely changes the room's shape just to pull this off, putting up a forcefield to resemble a very special sharkticon tank...but only for the one move. He starts to race around, gunning it in the water, pulling anyone he can into the whirlpool's edge that Springer started, and the Prime intends to finish. ~~Nothing's gonna stand in our way, not tonight!~~ Rodimus Prime folds forward into the most dangerous Winnebago in the galaxy! Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago strikes Grimlock with his The Power Area attack! -7 Combat: Grimlock falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago misses Cybertronian Speeder with his The Power Area attack! -7 Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago strikes Cybertronian Starfighter with his The Power Area attack! -7 Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago (Rodimus Prime) used "The Power": A Level 5 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: You took 27 damage. Combat: Cybertronian Racing Winnebago 's attack has damaged your Strength! Twin Twist explodes and starts floating around and eventually goes down the drain. He mysteriously reappears on the balcon with a can of energon in his hand, "Water? Seriously rookie, you have poor tastes." "HIM RODIMUS AM CHEATING!" bellows Grimlock angrily as the room reconfigures itself, and all of a sudden, he's NOT safely flying in the midst of the vortex, he's getting spun up into the centrifuge of Rodimus' racing shenanigans, and can't get his footing to get out of it. There's just nothing the Dinobot can do, except bounce around making massive dents in the side of the forcefield walls..oh..wait..so nothing. When the spin cycle subsides, he lands on the floor and the simulator pronounces him 'unconscious' to which he just grunts. "You Rodimus try that one on one some time.." he grumbles, stalking towards the wall he'd occupied before and leaning against it. Solstice looks up as the room shifts, "Heeeeeey..." She had been half a step towards the edge of the observation bubble when the room changed. "Huh.. Welp, there goes that idea..." Crusade just stares at the aftermath of the sparring session. He looks mortified, doorwings sagging. There's explosions, plasma blasts, and Rodimus just opens up on everything, everywhere. Sandstorm is loving every moment of it .... and by the looks of it his little stunt time saved him a whole lot of hurt as everyone is firing through the center of the vortex. And then it all goes away. To his credit he catchs himself as the whirlpool disappears, somersaulting to land on his feet in a little crouch. "Now that's what I call a fun time." He stands upright and shakes himself off. "Only thing that would of been better is if it had been some Decepticons to kick around." Water starts to finally drain and settle, then vanishes completely as the simulation comes to a halt finally. Rodimus returns to his root mode, already protesting Grimlock, "You can't blame me for wanting something circular, Mister 'Flying Dinosaur'. You know MOST of us can't fly, and you're calling me a cheater?" He grins, giving a nonchalant, 'what're you going to do' open hand spread. "Let's keep these spirits up, Bots, we'll blunt the Con assault on Retoris, and kick their tailpipes all the way back to Polyhex before they know it! Shiftlock transforms in mid-air and lands on her feet. "Awww. I should have jumped in a little sooner!" she states, mock-sad. She laughs, and adds, "Not like I could have beaten any of you in a fair fight." It sounds like under that faceplate Grimlock is grinning as he replies, "Not me Grimlock's fault him Rodimus not able to fly..him Rodimus just tell me Grimlock when want to fly and me Grimlock throw him Rodimus wherever want go." The Cybertronian Speeder's main components extend from its central frame as it twists in the middle and rises up into a copper and black fembot. Cybertronian Racing Winnebago nods, "Yeah, I'll do that, big guy, as soon as I'm sure your throwing arm won't put me into the side of a Con warship instead of my target." He smacks Grimlock lightly on the armorplate. Sandstorm laughs as he reachs over to slap Shiftlock on the shoulder, and doesn't hold it back just because she's a femme. That would be insulting. "If ya wanna go at it some time, just ask. If ya think you can handle a little Wrecker tough love training." Springer stands up slowly, and rubs at his side, where it sitll hurts.. even if phantom pain. He streches a bit to check himself then walks over to grimlock and holds up a hand to him, "Damn Grimlock.. didn't have to bite so hard.. I still feel that. But was a damn good brawl, Bbig guy." Solstice bounces towards Grimlock, all hyper, "Wish I'd gotten here sooner! I'm so-o-o sorry, th' tram was not movin' fast an' I can't get another speeding' ticket or else I"m on lightbulb detail again and that'd just --suuuuck--. You were *awesome!*" Shiftlock reaches into her thigh compartment and takes out an enercig of her own, lighting it on the custom exhaust manifolds nearby. "Oh, I think I'd enjoy that, Sandstorm -- but I gotta do something about my aiming stance. I'm starting to get the feel that I've been doing this all wrong." Defcon doesn't have a chance to revel in the devastation of his alpha strike when he's suddenly caught once more in the maelstrom and sent spiraling into destruction. He crashes, HARD, sending a shower of sparks through the water, fragments of armor flying off in multiple directions. With a painful, audible groan, Defcon transforms back into bounty hunter mode, though it takes a couple tries. His tranformation gears jam twice before he pulls it off, then hauls himself back to his feet. Defcon quickdraws his Throwback Blasters again, though he's unsteady on his feet. He levels one gun at the left Rodimus and one gun at the right Rodimus, because apparently he's seeing double right now. Well that's not gonna work too well. He lowers his arms, flipping both handblasters into their holsters. Then one hand goes to his head, steadying himself, as he heads back to reset the holographic damage and power limiters simulating the damage on him. "Helluva fight, kids." He says, knowing he was probably on his last leg after that one. "Gotta to be honest. Makes me proud to see that kind of strength and guts." He's already lighting up a new ener-cig.